A Trip to Twiverse
by TwentyTawnyTigers
Summary: I reached out to touch the portal. It couldn't hurt, right? Wrong. I flew in and I felt like I was being squeezed into a long rope and then rolled over by a steam roller. I couldn't breath, I couldn't see, and all I could hear was my own screaming.
1. NO BUCKING WAY!

**AN: I've been wanting to write this for a while, so I finally did! Please review and tell me if I should continue. Also, check out my best bud's stories. Her name's Liana Secret, and she would like some feedback on her stories. The main character here is Vera, and she somehow gets transported to the Twiverse. If you'd like me too put something in a future chapter, then tell me.**

**Vera's POV**

So there I was, sitting on the end of my bed reading my favorite book, Twilight, for the hundredth time. As you could tell by looking around my room, I was obsessed. There were posters of all the characters pinned to my walls, half of the cloths scattered about my room had something to do with at least one of the books, and even my lamp had the Cullens along the bottom of the shade. I was reading the part where Edward brings Bella to the Cullen house for the first time. I had the sudden urge to give them all a talking to. Each character had their own little thing that bugged me. I found myself wishing that I could just jump in the book for a while. I would have a field day. That was the moment my life changed forever. That one stray wish caused a strain of events more fantastical than any of the books or movies I'd ever seen. As I watched, a small point of light appeared at the end of my bed. It expanded rapidly until it was around 6 feet across. It danced with all the colors of the rainbow, and a few that I had never seen before. My fingers tingled with the need to touch the weird portal thingy. It couldn't hurt, right. In every movie that I had ever seen, the main character always had to put their whole body in the portal before they were sucked into wherever. I slowly reached my right hand out and brushed it against the center of the beautiful circle. Before I could even react, I felt a tugging in my mid section, and I was catapulted of my bed and into the portal. Let me tell you this, it was not a pleasant experience. I felt like I was being squeezed into a long rope and then rolled over by a steam roller. I couldn't breath, I couldn't see, and all I could hear was my own screaming.

**Bella's POV**

I sat on the piano bench next to Edward and swayed to the beautiful music he was playing. The song sounded like a lullaby, and each note was filled with a gentle, but all encompassing love. I had never heard it before, though, and wondered how such an amazing song had never come to my attention before. When the last few notes trickled to a stop, I sighed in contentment. I was with the man I loved, in his beautiful home surrounded by his perfect family. I hoped that I would someday be a part of all of it.

"Why are you crying love, did I upset you?" his voice was smooth and struck a cord in my heart. He sounded concerned, but I hadn't even noticed that I was crying.

"They are tears of happiness, Edward. I've never heard music so pure and amazing. Who wrote it?"

"I wrote it, about you. You inspire me every day. You are my muse," I wanted to ask how I could be the one who inspired him when the piece was so beautiful and passionate and I was clearly not, but there was a sudden bright light from the living room. Colors played on the white walls, and a rushing crackling sound filled the air. Edward picked me up ran at top speed to the living room where all the rest of his family had gathered around something that I could only describe as a portal. A faint screaming reached my ears and I looked at Emmett, who happened to be across from me. I mouthed over to him and asked what the heck was happening. He didn't seam to notice, though. All of the Cullens had a strange look on their face. Something between curiosity, excitement, and fear. The screaming got even louder, until I could barley stand it any more. Then, the portal flashed a bright green and out flew a girl. She landed in a heap on the floor. She groaned and slowly got up. She looked about 18, with long, curly brown hair. She was easily taller than me at around 5 foot 9, and she had a shirt on that said Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn in fancy letters. She had a dazed look in her eyes for a moment, but as soon as she started looking at all of us, realization dawned on her face. She smiled and excitedly shouted'

"NO BUCKING WAY!!!!!!"

**Vera's POV:**

When that darn portal finally spit me out, all of my senses were still majorly screwed up. Sound was jumbled, and I had a ringing in my ears, my vision was only slowly coming into focus. Once I could see properly, I did a double take. I was in a huge room with white walls, light colored furniture, and a whole wall of windows that looked out on a lush green forest. Standing around me were the most beautiful people I had ever seen. They were all of different builds and types, but the shared a few common characteristics. They were all deathly pale, inhumanly beautiful, and had topaz eyes….wait a second…

"NO BUCKING WAY!!!!!!" They looked exactly like I pictured the Cullens would look, and Bella was even here next to who I guessed was Edward. I was inclined to believe that they might actually be my favorite fictional family due to the portal thingy. Anything was possible after that. Besides, wasn't I wishing that I could be in the books right before I came here? Besides, they were too close to the characters to be a hoax.

"Dear, swearing is wrong," a woman with caramel hair and a kind face scolded me. I guessed that she was Esme by her motherly attitude and looks.

"I can't believe this is actually happening! And I wasn't actually swearing Esme. This has to be a dream-a wonderful awesome dream," I pinched my arm and felt a sharp sting.

"Wow, maybe it's not a dream. This is soooo cool! I'm babbling and I don't even care! I'm actually here, in your house, with you!" I was practically hyperventilating. I was acting like a deranged fan girl, and they probably thought I was crazy. They probably didn't even realize that they were from a book. Or maybe this is some alternate universe! Yeh, that would explain the portal. There are infinite alternate universes, and everything is possible. There is probably one with pink elephants and a purple sky where everything falls up! What is wrong with me, I'm acting like I'm on 10 pixie sticks and caffeine!

"What are you running on about, and how did you know Esme's name you little spazzy freak?" That was of course Rosalie. I looked at her and was momentarily stunned by her beauty. I'm not a lesbian, just to clear that up, but she had the best hair ever and her statuesque form made me take a major boo-boo on my self esteem.

"You are Rosalie, right? I don't even care that you are being a witch! I may be spazzy, but I'm not a freak. I can't believe that I finally get to meet you! And about why I'm here, well I was reading my favorite book, Twilight, and this portal thingy showed up. I touched it and I ended up here. I don't recommend travel by portal by the way, it is very uncomfortable. This must be an alternate universe!" I told them my alternate universe theory, and they looked at me like I was insane. They saw the portal, right? So why are they looking at me like I belong in a padded sell? The oldest blonde guy started talking to me. I guessed that he was Carlisle.

"What is your name?"

"Vera," I replied.

"How much do you know about us?"

"I read your book of course. Remember I said that I was reading my favorite book when the portal showed up, well; I was wishing that I could be in the book too. You all seem pretty real to me, so I must have been transported to an alternate universe!"

"How much do you know about us?" he asked me again, with barley concealed nervousness. He was probably worried that I knew about them being vampires, and he wanted to make sure that I wouldn't get the Volturi involved.

"I know everything, of course! I even know a few years into the future, there is a whole series! I promise that I won't tell about you being vampires. I greatly respect the strength that it takes to resist human blood every day. I know that you, Carlisle, are the oldest, and the father figure of this coven. And you, Esme, are his wife and the mother. Edward, you were dyeing of the Spanish Influenza when Carlisle changed you, and you are with Bella. By the way, the whole "I don't have a soul I'm a monster" thing is bull poop. If you didn't have a soul you wouldn't be able to love. Rosalie, I know that you were originally meant for Edward, but you found Emmet mauled by a bear and brought him to Carlisle to be changed. You got married after that multiple time, which seems a little excessive to me, but whatever. Alice, you don't remember anything about you human life, but you had a vision of Jasper and the rest of the Cullens so you went to find Jasper, and then joined the Cullens. Jasper, you were in the vampire wars in the south, but you went with Alice. You are also married. You are all vampires. You can run super fast, Edward being the fastest, and are extremely strong. Especially you Emmet. You drink animal blood instead of human blood, and because of that your eyes are topaz instead of red. There is another animal eating clan up in Alaska, and that was where you stayed before you came to Forks. The head vamps are the Volturi, and they rule in a city in Italy. Carlisle, you lived with them for a while. Everyone except Carlisle and Esme go to Forks high school with Bella, and Carlisle works at the hospital. Jasper can feel and control emotions, Alice can see the future, and Edward can read minds. By the way Edward, if you are reading my mind right know I will smack you!" I took a deep breath after that. I think that was the longest speech I had ever made. The rest of the Cullens and Bella looked flabber gasted.

"What, I told you I loved the books. I practically have them memorized. See, I even have a shirt with all the book names on them!" I pointed at my shirt, and all their eyes followed my finger to look at it.

"The Twilight saga is really big where I come from. Millions of copies are sold around the world, and they are making movies for all the books. I must say that you are much better looking than the actors the got for you, though." They still weren't talking, and I was beginning to get nervous. What if they didn't believe me? I had basically told them their whole life stories, so I didn't know what to do next.

"Alice, didn't you have a vision about this or something? I know that your visions are subjective and all. But you must have seen something!"

"No, Vera, I didn't see this. I can't see you in any of my visions. I've been having visions lately where people have been talking to mid air, like someone was there, but I can't see you at all!"

"Do you believe me then? I really hope you do. I've said every thing to convince you!" I was becoming distressed, and I felt like I was about to pass out. A wave of calm broke over me, and I looked gratefully over at Jasper. Carlisle signaled everyone to follow him into the next room, probably to discus me, but Bella stayed behind. She didn't say anything, just stared at me. She had this look in her eyes, but it was hard to understand it. It was almost like she was trying to tell me something. Maybe that she believed me, or that she would help me if the Cullens didn't. I was grateful to her, and I smiled. It came out more like a grimace, though.

Suddenly, the Cullens were all back in the room. They moved so fast that all I could see of them was a blur. I started biting my lower lip, a nervous habit that I thought I had broken over a decade ago. Carlisle stepped forward, and looked me intently in the eye.

"Vera, my family and I have spoken about what you have told us, and took into consideration that you did in fact come from a portal like thing. We have decided to believe you, and to allow you to stay with us until you can find a way back home."

**AN: Wow, this chapter turned out way longer than I thought it would. I can't promise that they will all be that long, but I will update whenever I can. I'm very busy, so my updates might only come every few days or so. Reviews are very good motivators, though. And if you have anything that you want me to put in, I promise to do my best- **_**TTT**_


	2. And So The Prank War Begins

**AN: Hey awesome readers!!! I have to finish this chapter before ****So You Think You Can Dance,**** so it might be a little rushed. I apologize! I think I might have brain damage. I got up in the middle of the night and ran into my bathroom door (It was supposed to be open, gosh dang it!!!) really hard. It woke my mom up, and she was all like, "KRISTA, YOU WOKE ME UP AGAIN!!! IF YOU DO THAT AGAIN, I WILL GIVE YOU AN EXAM!!!" You see, when my mom is half awake, she confuses her dreams with reality. I wonder why she was dreaming about exams…. Anyways, on with the chapter!!! And listen to the song "24" by Jem for this chapter even though they have nothing to do with each other. I think it absolutely rocks!**

**Vera's POV:**

As soon as Carlisle announced that they would allow me to stay, I stated jumping around squealing. This was every girl's dream: to live with the Cullens. I ran over and practically tackled Carlisle in my excitement. Of course, he didn't move an inch while I was left with bruises all over half my body. Ouch…but who cares, I touched THE Carlisle Cullen!!! I hopped back, and shivered as a breeze from one of the open widows curled around me. After that, all hell broke loose. Alice screamed at Jasper to stop, and I spun around to find him pouncing on me. He hesitated after hearing Alice's voice and Emmett and Edward grabbed him. They wrestled on the floor for a few minutes, but only stopped when Esme yelled.

"This is no way to treat a guest! If you don't get of the floor in 5 seconds, I will take away your video game privileges!"

That of course got their immediate attention. They all pulled themselves of the ground, and bowed their heads in shame. They looked like little children caught steeling from the cookie jar.

"Now say you're sorry Jasper," She said in a commanding voice.

"SorryVeraIpromisenottodoiteveragain," he mumbled in my direction.

"I didn't hear you…"

"SORRY VERA I PROMISE NOT TO DO IT EVER AGAIN!!!" he said very loud, taking Esme's order to the extremes.

"I forgive you Jasper, it isn't your fault. Me and my fan fiction buddies back home came up with a theory as to why you have so much less control compared to the rest of your family. We came to the conclusion that you are in fact one of the strongest. You see, being and empath, you experience your own thirst, as well as the rest of your families' all at the same time. Yet you still resist! We are amazed that you are able to withstand human blood every day. So, it really isn't your fault,"

The rest of the Cullens looked stunned, and Jasper had the most beautiful expression on his face. It was of peace, happiness, acceptance, and determination. He would no longer be seen as the weak link, but as one of the strongest and most respected vampires in the coven.

**Jasper's POV: **

When I smelled Vera's sent, I went over the edge. It was even better than Bella's: a mixture of vanilla and apple blossoms. I hated what I was doing, but the need for her blood was too strong. I hated being the weakest link, the one who always disappointed Carlisle. Fortunately my brothers were able to stop me in time, but I felt even worse. I could feel the disappointment and pity flowing from all of them, even Alice. But from Vera, I was getting something else. She was understanding, and fiercely protective. She told my family her theory, and I was blown away. Why had I never thought of that? We all claim to be so intelligent, but we never saw what this one little human did almost instantly. It was then that I accepted Vera into the family. She would be my new little sister; someone to protect always, but at the same time learn knew and amazing things from.

**Vera's POV:**

Jasper looked so thankful to me. I was really glad that I could give the Cullens something in return for letting me stay with them. I saw Emmett from the corner of my eye sneaking up behind Jasper. He jumped in front of him and shouted BOO! Jasper shrieked like a girl, and jumped almost through the ceiling. What a jerk, he ruined the moment!

"HA I finally got you, the unshakeable Jasper! I can finally cross that of my list of ambitions in life. I wonder what the next one is…" Emmett reached into his back pocket and pulled out a very long list.

"Okay, number 69….Oh yes, eat an entire jar of peanut butter without throwing it back up. Mom, I gotta run to the store, bye!" He disappeared in a blur of movement, leaving the rest of his family with disgusted looks on their faces.

"I'm not kissing him for a week!" Rosalie grumbled before storming out of the room. Why does she have to be so dramatic? And, Emmett! He messed up my sweet, perfect moment. I would get back at him, somehow.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later That Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Vera's POV:**

When I finally got back from the joke shop, Emmett was already home. He was in the middle of forcing a spoonful of the peanut butter from the jar in front of him down his throat. He is so strange sometimes. I wish that Stephenie Meyer put more of the Cullen's antics in the Twilight books; they would sell even better than the already did!!! I walked over to Emmett and sat down on a chair next to him. From behind my back I pulled a can of seemingly normal looking hair jell.

"Oh Emmett, I do believe that your hair is going flat! Do you need some hair jell? I just happen to have some with me; you can have some if you want…" I said in a sweet sing-song voice.

"Really, flat, don't want that. Thanks for offering, you're a life saver,"

He quickly grabbed the "hair jell", and put practically the whole bottle in his brown hair. I knew that I would never be able to do this normally, but he was distracted by the peanut butter slowly forcing its way to his stomach. As soon as he put the jell in his hair, it was exposed to the air. You see, this was a very special hair jell, and when it was exposed to the air, it turned a very bright shade of purple. And it was almost impossible to wash out for almost a week. He would have to go to school with it. That is what he gets for crossing me! Sure enough, all of his hair was know purple. His eyes were yellowish, so they really popped next to his hair. Purple and yellow are opposite colors, and they make each other stand out. He almost looked like an eccentric demon. By then I was rolling on the floor, laughing so hard I couldn't breathe. Emmett sent me a confused look before being distracted by the rest of the Cullens, who had come to see what was wrong with me. They soon joined me on the floor. Jasper wasn't helping either. He lost control of all the emotions in the room, and just sent them back to us amplified. Even Emmett was laughing, though he didn't know what for. It took a long time to finally calm down. When I did, I got up and addressed Emmett, all the while fighting back my laughs.

"Emmett, that wasn't really jell. Your hair is purple!" Before I could say anymore, he raced over to the mirror hanging over the fireplace. He saw himself, and then cracked a grin. Wait, that wasn't what I wanted to happen. He was supposed to be upset, not happy!

"Thanks Vera! This is an awesome color; I wish I had thought of it sooner! Look how it brings out my eyes! What do you think Rose!" Rosalie started running her fingers through his hair, and practically purred.

"I think it looks sexy, baby,"

"Know what is sexier?

"What?" I knew where this was heading. How could my plan backfire so dramatically?

"You, baby" They started to make out right there in front of me! They were all over each other. I think someone told them to get a room, but I was too busy chucking in the closest bathroom. This means war…

**And so the prank war began. What do you guys think guys? Bad, good, what? It will only take thirty seconds to review, and they make my day! If you have any suggestions for pranks, or want someone to do something, again, review. I will try to fit it in-**_**TTT**_


	3. Unexpected Arrivals

**Disclaimer: I forgot to write one of these before so I'm doing it know. This will go for the whole story because I'm too lazy to keep rewriting it.**

**TTT: I own Twilight. Ha, take that SM!**

**Edward: No you don't!**

**TTT: Yes I do!!!**

**Edward: **_**You do not own Twilight. (Dazzle, Dazzle, Dazzle)**_

**TTT:**_** I do not own Twilight…**_**wait you dazzled me, that's not fair!!!**

**AN: Hello awesome readers! I watched "So You Think You Can Dance" last night, and I am soooo exited for the rest of the season. They are all such amazing dancers. To bad they don't have anyone as hot as Jason was last year. I'm reading this one really amazing story right now. It's called "So You Think You Can Dance Cullen?" and I highly recommend you read it if you are a fan of the show. Even if you aren't, it is still awesome.**

**Vera's POV:**

I tossed and turned for the rest of the night. Don't get me wrong, the guest bedroom the Cullens gave me was luxuriously comfortable. The walls were a soft shade of blue, and the floors and furniture were all made out of rich, dark mahogany. My bed was a humongous king, and it was covered with blue, green, and brown pillows. I was seriously considering asking Alice for a bathing suit so I could swim in them. No, the thing keeping me up were the sounds coming from the room right above mine. Rosalie was enjoying Emmett's purple hair a lot, judging by the moans, groans, and crashes.

When dawn finally came I dragged my tired body down the stairs and into the kitchen. Esme was having a field day with breakfast. Pancakes, hash browns, toast,and every other breakfast dish imaginable filed the table to breaking point. It was so full that it was actually bending!

"Esme, is all of this food for me? What's the special occasion?" I asked her warily.

"Well, since it is your first day of school here I thought-"

"What! I'm going to school already!" I was kind of hoping that I could get some days off before I had to start again. I knew that I would have to start eventually; Esme would never allow me to get a bad education. But how did they get me signed up so fast? I didn't realize that I had said the last bit out load until Alice, who had just bounced into the room, replied.

"I called the school while you were at the store yesterday and informed them that Carlisle's little sister had unexpectedly visited and would need a school to go to while she stayed with us. They were more than happy to comply. I sent them some fake transcripts that my good friend J. Jenks whipped up last night. Your name is now Vera Cullen. You lived in Idaho with you grandmother on a farm with two dogs. Did you get that?"

"Yep! Vera Cullen, Idaho, Two dogs. I won't forget." I was touched that they allowed me to use their last name. I felt like a part of the family already, even if I was really just a guest.

"I went out real quick and bought you your school supplies. You can borrow some of Rosalie's cloths until I can bring you shopping," I went pale as soon as she said shopping. From what I had read in the books, she was a force of nature when it came to her favorite hobby. But I sucked it up. They were already giving me so much, and if it made Alice happy, I would do it. Besides, I really needed some underwear.

"When are we leaving?" I asked her.

"Edward is leaving now because he needs to pick up Bella, and we can leave as soon as I'm finished with you," She had an evil smirk on her face as she crept over to where I was sitting.

"No, Alice, please!" I begged, but to no avail. She threw me over her shoulders and whisked me away to her torture chamber/bedroom. She set me in front of a mirror, and told me to stay put while she got some cloths. She said she would only be a second, and she was right on the dot, stupid tiny pixie girl.

"I want you to put this top on with the jeans, and you can come back out for the shoes!" she said excitedly. I grabbed the cloths and changed in the bathroom. When I had them on, I was surprised to see they were beautiful. The top was blue and green. It clung in silk ripples to my every curve. The jeans were dark, and they fit me like a glove. I stepped out from the bathroom, and Alice immediately set me in front of the mirror again. She then proceeded to tear my hair out and apply makeup. When she was done, I looked at myself and gasped. My green eyes were piercing, and my hair fell in perfect curls to the middle of my back. My skin glowed, and I looked perfect.

"Alice, you work magic, thank you. You are the one who brings life and joy to all the Cullens. Your positive attitude makes all who know you happier than they ever were before." She hugged me, and handed me a pare of black heels.

"Remember that later today when your feet start to fall of," she said in a completely serious voice. I looked at the heels with barley concealed dismay, and then looked back at Alice. She had on her puppy dog face, and I couldn't resist it.

"Fine, I'll wear them, but it isn't fair to look at me like that!"

"Like what?" she asked innocently, but I could see the glint of mischief in her eyes.

"Just get me to the darn school," I grumbled, and Alice ran me down to the car.

~~*~~

When the Cullens (excluding Edward who was driving Bella) pulled into the parking lot, I quickly got out of the car. Even with their insane driving skills (I left my heart about a mile back) we were still late. While they all went to their classes, I went to the main office to get my schedule. It was fairly easy to find. Forks High was just as small as the book described it to be.

I opened the door and nervously looked at my feet. A woman's voice, I guessed it was Mrs. Cope's, drifted over to me. I remembered that she was the secretary. She was saying something about having so many knew students today, and something about wishing everyone luck. When I finally looked up, I froze. Standing in front of me were four people that I thought I would never see again. It was Hazel, Ren, Bells, and Keller, my best friends who had all mysteriously disappeared 2 years ago.

**AN: Sorry if that last bit was confusing. I wanted an actual plot for this story because I keep reading stories that are completely fluff. Nothings wrong with fluff, but I think a story should have some meaning. All this will make since once you read the next chapter-**_**TTT**_


	4. Half Bloods

**AN: Sorry I didn't update, but I've been so busy. I'm not getting home until around 7, and I still have to eat and do my homework. I hope this next chapter isn't too confusing. I have all these ideas in my head, but it is hard to get them out right. In the spirit of Halloween, I suggest listening to "Thriller" by Michael Jackson. Again, it has nothing to do with the chapter, but I really love the song.**

**Vera's POV:**

"Speaking of new kids," Mrs. Cope said cheerily, "are you Vera Saunders?" At this, Keller, Ren, Hazel, and Bells all spun around and shrieked with delight. They started babbling excitedly, and crowded around me. We all started hugging and crying.

"I thought I would never see you guys again!" I shouted.

"Maybe we should have this conversation outside where prying ears can't hear us," Ren whispered. Ren was about five six, with curly brown hair shorter than mine and brown eyes. We all quickly agreed with her, and shuffled outside, leaving a confused Mrs. Copes behind us. We went around the back of the building, and stood behind a shrub. I suddenly thought that if they were here in this alternate universe, then they must have come through a portal like me. If that was so, then the Cullens should probably be here for this as well. But if they got here some other way, I didn't want to expose the Cullens. I decided to ask them how they had gotten here, and if they did come through a portal, I would call the Cullens and if they didn't I would stay quiet, at least until I got the okay from the Cullens to tell them. I wanted really bad to tell them, they were just as big fans as I was, but it wasn't my secret to tell.

"How did you get here guys?" I asked.

"We all came through a portal just like you! That is why we disappeared. The Elders told us that we couldn't tell any one we were okay. I really missed you," Bells, who was five foot three with short blonde hair and eyes that were blue-gray, said sadly.

"I missed you too. I think of you all like sisters, and when you went missing, I thought you were dead. I never really made more friends after that. I was so depressed and alone without all of you." I had tears streaming down my face. They were my only real family. I lived with my mother, and she was an alcoholic. My only comfort had been my sweet puppy Jessie.

"Don't cry Vera, we're here now and we wont ever leave you again. I'm sure you want an explanation now, but it's going to take a while. I wonder what the school will think. All the new kids are skipping on the first day!" Hazel laughed. Her brown eyes crinkled in amusement and her medium length brown hair swished around.

"Guys, before you start explaining, there is something I've got to tell you. When I got here, I landed in a living room. All the people in the house saw me. I'm staying with them now, so I think they should hear this as well." They all looked at me like I was yanking their chains, but when they saw that I wasn't kidding, they started to get worried.

"Vera, it is forbidden for a human to know about our existence. The Elders may have them put to death!" Keller, who was around five-six with dirty blonde hair said.

"Who are these Elders you keep talking about? And that rule doesn't even apply; they aren't human! Remember Twilight?" I asked. They said only humans couldn't know, and the Cullens were definitely not human. They all nodded and mumbled their yeses.

"Well, we are in the Twilight universe; I'm staying with the Cullens!" They all started shrieking like crazy people and dancing around. Ren's dance was particularly good as dancing was one of her favorite hobbies.

"Edward, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, I know you can hear me with your awesome hearing, so get your butts over here!" I called. They all appeared in white blurs. Alice was bouncing with excitement, and Rosalie looked pissed, like usual.

"Took you long enough! I've been waiting for you to call for forever!" Alice said.

"Wow, it really is you! You are my favorite character! Will you take me shopping? I promise not to complain like some people would," Keller said the last part while glaring at me.

"Aren't you supposed to be explaining something?" I asked them all in an annoyed voice.

"You don't have to be mean about it! Now you have to wait until after school!" Hazel huffed. She started stomping back to the main school building, but I ran after her and dragged her back.

"Oh no you don't. You can't just disappear for 2 years and then make me wait for an explanation." I growled.

"Fine," she pouted, "prepare yourselves. As you already know, we all got to this universe by traveling through a portal. What you don't know is that you created that portal. You have the power to travel to alternate universe plus a second ability that we haven't found out about yet. The reason you have these special powers is you are a half blood. One of you parents was one of the numerous magical beings that populate the worlds. They take human form and occasional have a fling with humans, most commonly women. Have you noticed that we all have single mothers? Well, that is because it is against the law to be in a relationship with a human. Our magical parents all left soon after our conception. Unfortunately, none of us knows our real parent because for one of them to admit to having us would be a death sentence. The Elders are the ones who make all the rules and enforce them. There is a supervisor for every planet, and for every hundred planets there is an Elder. There are about a hundred thousand pure planets, which is what we call a planet untouched by Chaos. Chaos is an evil god that feeds on planets. He was contained millions of millennia ago in a state of limbo, so don't worry about him. He is securely locked behind the Gates of Chaos. All you have to know for now is that the Elders sensed you making your portal. Since you are an undocumented half blood, they sent a team, to get you. That team would be us. We are supposed to bring you, and now since the Cullens know, them as well, to the true world. The true world, commonly known as Amber, is the center of the universe, and is where all the known half bloods and magical creatures live. There you will stand before the Council of Kings, the seven oldest and most powerful Elders. They will decide if you are fit to live on Amber, or if you shall be sent through the Gates of Chaos."

**AN: Another cliffy!!! Ha!!! I want five reviews before I will put up the next chapter. I'm holding my next update hostage until I get those reviews. I know I'm being mean, but I'm giving you plenty of time. I'm going over to my friend's house tomorrow, so I won't be able to update. If you have any questions about this chapter, feel free to ask them in a review. I will post the answers with my next update-**_**TTT**_


	5. Family

**AN: Sorry for not updating for so long again! I'm getting home so late these days, and I'm too tired to write chapters. I might only be able to update on the weekends, but I will try and put one or two up during the week. Always remember that reviews are really good motivators. How was all your Halloweens? I had a great time. Even though it was raining, I got a ton of candy and I stayed over at my best bud's house. I almost forgot, all the La Push guys are already wolves. I love them, and I want to have Jacob's hotness in my story!**

**Vera's POV:**

"So," Hazel said after her little speech, "any questions?"

"Yeah, can I go to the bathroom? Are we there yet? What is the square root of pi? What is the meaning of life? How much wood would a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?" I asked in a sarcastic voice.

"Stop being a smartass," Ren scolded.

"You do realize that that made almost no sense, right? Edward, you're the mind reader, tell me what the heck the little creep meant by 'unfit'!" Rosalie said, aghast that the word unfit could even be said in relation to her. I turned around to see Edward with a frustrated look on his face. He was pinching the bridge of his nose like he had a headache, even though that would be impossible.

"I can't read any of your minds. All I can get is the occasional phrase or word. It makes me feel useless!" he exclaimed. Wow, so that means that both he _and_ Alice are ineffective against whatever we all are. Hazel said something about being a half blood, so maybe that would explain it. Emmet opened his mouth, probably to bait Edward on. Alice kicked him in the shin, a 'Don't you dare say that unless you want me to buy you a shirt that says_ secretly gay_ on the back in big pink letters and force you to wear it to school' look on her face.

"It doesn't really mater right now. All you have to know is that we will all be going through another portal together that will bring us to the main planet. We will fill you in on what is happening as we go along. Right know, I suggest we get everyone together so we can get going. I think we should probably bring the werewolves too. It must really stink to live on a planet with so few others of their kind!" Bells said. A chorus of groans rose from the Cullens. I instantly became angry. I felt Jasper trying to calm me down, but I wasn't having any of that bull crap. If I want to be angry I will be angry, gosh darn it!!!

"Shame on all of you! You need to get over this screwed up prejudice you have with the wolves! You are similar in so many ways! You all want to protect the ones you care about, you all love, you all are way too strong for your own good, and you would be best friends if you would just let yourselves! It would save you all so much freaking grief! And don't you dare say that you couldn't be friends! I read your stupid books, and you were getting along like one big family by the end! You were fighting for and protecting each other even against almost unbeatable odds. How can't you not want that? You need to just give each other a chance! And while I've got your attention, I have a little bone to pick with each of you. Rosalie, you treat everyone like they are beneath you. I know that you went through a lot, but you need to get over it! Try being nice for once in your life! Edward, you need to stop treating Bella like a child. For you relationship to work, you need to let her make her own decisions! You need to tell her everything. And most of all, you are not a monster. Throughout the entire series, you had this whole moody 'I'm not worthy' thing going on. That's crap! Alice, if someone doesn't want a makeover, respect that. Jasper, you need to freaking smile. Emmett, there are plenty of times to laugh, but sometimes you really need to restrain yourself! You are all beautiful people, on the inside and out, but you aren't as perfect as you seem to think! You can all improve yourselves, and at the same time, everyone around you's lives!" I finally stopped, breathing heavily. They all stared at me with shocked expressions on their faces. I was suddenly blinded by a bright flash of light, and I heard some soft laughing. Bella came around the corner, a camera raised triumphantly in her hand.

"You are my hero, Vera. I have never seen them like this. Look, their mouths are still open! This is too perfect. I think I'm going to get this framed! And Edward, I can't believe you left me standing in the middle of the hallway without telling me what was going on! Good thing I found you when I did, this all concerns me too! Vera, you are so right! He needs to start treating me like an adult" It was completely true, the part about needing to be there and the part about the Cullens still frozen with their mouths open. The rest of us doubled over in laughter. Keller and Hazel were leaning on each other, and Bells, Ren, and Bella each sat down on the pavement because they couldn't stand anymore. Ren pointed at Emmett's hair, and started laughing even harder.

"I've been meaning to ask. Emmett, why is your hair purple?" Emmett snapped out of his trance, and covered his hair defensively.

"I like it. Vera did it as a prank, but I think this color brings out my eyes!" He whined. This made the rest of the Cullens join in our laughing, except for Rosalie. She was comforting a dry sobbing Emmet, but she had a twinkle in her eyes.

"Jasper, you can make Emmet stop crying now. I don't think he can handle any more emotion," Edward said between laughs. It was true, Emmett was now curled up in fetal position, yanking on his purple hair and mumbling things like 'It's okay my purple hair, Emmy won't let them hurt you,' It took almost 15 min. to get everyone calmed down, and when we did we made our way to the cars. We needed to go and fill Carlisle and Esme in before doing anything else.

"It looks like we will provide years of gossip for the students and staff by all disappearing from school at the same time. What will we do!?!" Rosalie said, sarcasm dripping from her voice. As everyone got into their respective cars, I hung back. I felt a tap on my shoulder, and I spun around to find Jasper.

"Thank you, Vera," he said. He had a look of contentment on his face.

"For what, Jasper? All I did was give them a talking to."

"Not just for that. I've never seen my family so happy. Bella was helping Edward, but you seem to be healing our whole family. They are all coming closer together. So, as I said, Thank you," He smiled at me and walked over to the Volvo where his siblings waited. I stood there, rooted to the ground in shock. Could I really be making such a big difference, I was just a human! _Half blood_, I mentally corrected myself. I straitened my shoulders, and joined my friends, no, my family. I looked at all their faces, and saw that Jasper was right. They seemed so light and care free, even though they faced so much uncertainty. The Cullens, my friends/sisters, and maybe even the wolves were _mine_, this family is_ mine_. If these Elders that Hazel mentioned ever thought of hurting them, they'd better pray for mercy. Because once I get my hands on them, I will _never_ let go.

**AN: Hope you liked it ;) The wolves are coming in soon, and someone might just imprint…I'm not telling you who or who it's on, but If you review me, I might just send you a hint!!! Bells, Hazel, Keller, and Ren, you don't count! I'm not telling you anything!!! (For all you people going 'WTF!!! She is talking to fictional characters!!!' they are all based on my buds, whom I'm not telling anything.) Gosh, I feel so evil. I think I might just have to do a little evil laugh. Here it goes…**_**MWAAHHAAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!**_**-**_**TTT**_


	6. Car Accidents and Powers

**AN: This week I have a lot of half days and one day of at school, so I might be able to update faster. No promises though! Ugh, I'm so tired right now. Someone's car alarm went of last night and I couldn't go to sleep. And one of my dogs, Jessie, was snoring all last night! I think the world is conspiring against me getting a full night of sleep!**

**Vera's POV:**

I rode back to the Cullen household in Ren's car. I was kinda hopping that she would actually obey the speed limit, but I was out of luck. Apparently, while I was talking to Jasper she and Rosalie had decided have a race. I had barley put on my seat belt when she spun out of the parking lot and screeched down the deserted roads. Rosalie was hot on our trail and my sisters **(AN: I'm just calling them sisters now, because they are really close) **were loudly cheering Ren on. I was swept up in the excitement and started shouting abuse back at the silver Volvo behind us. Ren swerved side to side to prevent Rosalie from getting in front of her. Every one was laughing and shouting things to Ren. I hate back seat drivers, so I just continued making stupid faces out the back window. Ren took her eyes of the road for a couple of seconds to judge the distance between us and our pursuers, and that is when the huge truck loomed in front of us. It frantically blew its horn, trying to get us to move over, but there wasn't enough time. I saw the driver through the windshield brace himself for impact, and I closed my eyes in terror. But the impact never came. All sound and movement stopped, and I slowly opened my eyes to pear at my surroundings. Everything was frozen in place except for my sisters and the Cullens in the car behind us. Keller's eyes were glowing a bright pale blue, and her arms were thrust before her in the universal sign for stop. Everyone in the car sighed in relief, and I sagged back into my seat.

"That was a close one," Keller said, but her voice wasn't her own. It seamed as if a million other powerful voices joined in with her own to form an otherworldly din. The effect combined with her eyes was amazing and more than a little bit frightening. While she held her hands in the same position, everyone quickly exited the car. The Cullens did the same, but gasped when they caught sight of Keller.

**Edward's POV:**

_I haven't have this much fun in ages!_ I thought to myself. I looked at the rest of my family in the car, and could tell they agreed with me. Listening to their thoughts over the past day or so, I had found that they all considered the girls as part of the family, like sisters. Especially Jasper. I could hear his fierce protectiveness of Vera, who he thought of as a precious little sister. Rosalie sat in the front seat of the car, and even though she was swearing up a storm at loosing the car race, I could tell that she loved it. Ren, who was driving the girl's car, glanced back at us, probably to see how close we were. Suddenly, a huge truck loomed in front of them, blaring its horn. My dead heart seized in my chest. _Not them, we just found them!!! _I screamed in my mind. It was too late to stop the impending collision, and I felt despair fill me, amplified by Jasper. Similar thoughts to mine where filling me coming from my terrified family and Bella cried out. But the impact never came. There was a bright, light blue flash and the world around me froze. I could no longer hear the leaves on the trees rustling, or the sound of small animals in the forest. What the heck was going on? I saw the girls get out of their car, and my family quickly followed their example in a state of shock. I froze when I saw Keller. Her eyes glowed, and she had her arms thrust in front of her, a look of ferocious concentration and determination on her pale face. With my sharp eyesight I could see little beads of sweet forming on her brow. I watched in amazement at who I guessed was responsible for the stop of time. How powerful where these half bloods? I found myself not caring, though. No matter how strange and admittedly scary their powers were I counted them as part of my family. I would protect them with all the power that I possessed.

**Vera's POV:**

"What are you gawking at? We already told you that we all have secondary powers. Didn't you pay any attention to what Hazel told you!?!" She snapped, but softened the rebuttal with a smile.

"Never mind, this is all probably very confusing for you. Bells, explain to them. Stopping time takes a lot out of me and it is even harder to exclude all of you from the time freeze. I need to concentrate." Keller grumbled in the weird multiple voice thing. The Cullens and I all turned expectantly to Bells, and she started lecturing us as if reciting from a book.

"All peoples of half magical blood, commonly referred to as half bloods, have the ability to open portals to other worlds. In addition, they are gifted with a second ability. Examples of this are the ability to teleport, the ability to move things with one's mind, and the ability to heal. When a person uses their gift, their eyes glow different colors, depending on what gift they have, and their voice takes on the power of past half bloods. Sometimes a half blood is gifted with more than one gift, but this is very rare. In fact, there are only about fifty half bloods with more than one ability alive today. A few examples of this rare occurrence are such great leaders as Illiona the Moon Bird, you don't need to know about her yet though," and here she paused, a cheeky smirk on her face, "And, of course, the four of us." She smiled happily at me and formed a miniature tornado on her palm. Her eyes glowed a pure white and her voice changed to match Keller's as she spoke.

"I can control air, which includes wind, weather, and the composition of air. I can take out all the oxygen in the air around you, which would slowly strangle you to death, so don't bug me. I can also read minds. Sometimes I can also influence or erase them, but only on humans or weakened half bloods. Never pure magical creatures though." She closed her hand around the little tornado, and it snuffed out. Keller barged in then, and looked at us crossly with her glowing eyes.

"I can't hold this time stop much longer, so if you don't mind oh mighty Bells, you can erase the truckers memory of the almost accident. But don't rush yourself. An all powerful person such as you must not bother with such inconsequential beings such as us and our itty-bitty problems!!!" she said sarcastically. "And will one of you vampires come over and move the cars and the truck onto the proper sides of the rode?" She ended in a commanding voice. Everyone rushed to do what she said, including the 'all powerful' braggart Bells. I stayed where I was with Hazel and Ren.

"Soooo," I said, rocking back on my heels, "you have cool super powers too?" Ren and Hazel started laughing, and I soon joined in.

"Maybe we should go make super hero costumes for ourselves. I've always wondered what I would look like in tights and spandex!" Ren wheezed in between chuckles.

"While we're at it, we should think of our super hero names. I call Night Owl!" Hazel joined in.

"I thought there already was a super hero named that," Ren said dubiously.

"You're probably thinking about Night Hawk," I stated.

"You would know that," Hazel hazel

Hazel snickered, but I was distracted when there was a bright light blue flash, and time started moving again. It was a good thing that we were all standing by the side of the road, because the truck started moving again along with both our cars. The truck swerved a bit before continuing down the road. Bells mind thing must have worked then. I suddenly realized that I hadn't seen anyone get in the cars, and they were about to go off the road. Thankfully the Cullens stopped them both in time, and pushed them to our side of the road.

"That was a close one!" Emmett said jokingly, and ruffled a now normal looking Keller's dirty blonde hair. She glowered angrily at him, and punched him in the arm. Emmett looked surprised and clutched the side of his arm.

"Ow, that actually hurt!" he whined.

"I'll make it hurt more next time. Being half bloods, we retain some of the physical characteristics of our magical parent. Bells for example. She has purple butterfly wings and pointy ears when she isn't in disguise because her father was a night fairy. She is also very fast, but only a little bit stronger than a human." Keller declared.

"What do you mean 'in disguise'?" Asked Bella curiously.

"We all came to this alternate universe to retrieve you as a mission for the Elders. I'll assume that you didn't hear that part of Hazels speak either. There is so much you don't know; it will take forever to explain it all to you. Anyways, before we were sent here a girl name Dania put a glamour over our inhuman features. Glamours or magical images that lay over an object or person that shows something other than what is there, hide the fact that we are different from the humans. I would show you but I can't take it of by myself." Bells said. My head was reeling with information overload, and the Cullens looked just as confused as me. But I got the gist of it, so I kept quiet for now.

"We should probably get back in the cars now. I don't think we should just sit in the middle of the road like this. It is an invitation for another accident." Edward said in resigned voice. It looked like he had come to the same conclusion as I had: that there was no point trying to get a clear explanation from my sisters. This whole thing was so much bigger than us, and there was so much we all had to learn.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AN: So, there's another chapter. Again, I'm sorry for any confusion there might be. If you have any questions, just drop a review. I'll get back to you, and if you are an anonymous reviewer, I'll answer it in the next chapter. Also, if you review I'll review one of your stories to show my thanks. Please, Please, Please review!!! The button is right there, it will only take a couple of seconds!!! Also, check out my bud IpodRH. She is just wrote her first story, and she is dyeing for some reviews!!!**


	7. Chickens on Fire

**AN: Yay, another chapter. One of my buds sent me an email saying that I had better update or else, so here it is. I'm such a good person!!! I don't have enough time to do anything much right now. I helped to paint a mural with my painting instructor Joe at the city bank. It is still in the beginning stages, but it looks awesome. And I got twenty bucks and some hot chocolate!!! So, without further ado, the chapter! **

**Vera's POV:**

Rosalie Got into the drivers seat of the Volvo again and pulled up in front of us. Ren also got into her car and we followed behind them at a more normal speed. It was a good thing that we had her to follow because we would have missed the turnoff for their driveway otherwise. It was almost completely hidden in the dense underbrush. We followed behind the silver Volvo for what seemed like forever. Man, their driveway was long as heck!!! When we finally made it to the house everyone got out of the cars. I started looking up at the house, and kept going and going. The house was huge! I had never really noticed it before, being preoccupied with various things. It looked exactly like I had pictured it would. It was a white contemporary house, but there were still a few hints that it was older than it looked in the architecture. There were windows all over the place, and light streamed through them whenever it peaked through the cloud cover. It looked about 4 stories high, and the landscaping was full of beautiful flowers and rock gardens. Edward pulled Bella to the front door at human pace and quickly unlocked it with a key I hadn't seen him take out. We all filed into the foyer after them and I looked around nervously. What if Carlisle was angry that I had told their secret? Would he regret letting me stay?

"WE"RE HOME AND WE BROUGHT GUESTS!!!" Emmett boomed unnecessarily loud. Rosalie and Alice both hit him on one of his shoulders, Jasper smacked the back of his head, and Edward elbowed his side all at the same time.

"OOWWWWW!!!" He whined up to Esme as she appeared at the top of the stairs beside Carlisle.

"They're ganging up on me Mom, make them stop!"

"Children, this is no way to act in front of guests, say your sorry Rosalie, Jasper, Edward, and Alice and Emmett stop whining, it is unbecoming." Esme said in a stern voice. Then she turned to us and a smile bloomed on her face. Dang, this whole family must be Bipolar.

"Hello Vera and Bella, would you be dears and introduce these lovely young women to me? And why aren't you in school, it has barley started?" She was the picture perfect hostess, and I snickered behind my hand before doing as Esme asked.

"These are my friends Bells, Keller, Ren, and Hazel," I said, pointing to each of them respectively, "and the reason we aren't at school is, ummm…" I tried to think of a way to phrase it right, but my mind came up blank. The _ever _so helpful Hazel popped up in front of me and began explaining.

"Well, we were sent here to bring Vera back with us to the Elders, but then she told us that you are the Cullens and that you already know some stuff about us so now you have to come too! I'm so exited to meet you, I love the books and you are one of my favorite characters." She said excitedly.

"What?" Carlisle said in a confused voice.

"Edward, you explain to them. It seems that no mater how hard I try to explain these things to you people, you still never understand!" Edward walked up to Carlisle and Esme and started to talk so fast the words blurred together into one incomprehensible slur. My sisters seemed to be following what he was saying just fine though. They must have super senses too. I'm a half blood to gosh dang it! Why can't I do all the awesome things they do!?! At least I wasn't alone: Bella looked just as frustrated as me. Instead of just doing nothing, I watched Carlisle's face. His reaction to this was the most important since he was the leader and made the decisions. At first he seemed confused and worried, but soon curiosity and excitement won over. I could see that he still had reservations, but he looked intrigued by our story.

"Tell me, what exactly can half bloods do?" He asked. He sounded like such a nerd, loving to collect data and learn new things. Ren answered him first, giving a triumphant look to Hazel who had also been about to answer.

"Well, since you know almost nothing about half bloods, we might as well start with the basics. Half bloods, as we have told you, are beings with one human parent and one mythical parent. I'm half mermaid, Hazel is half Phoenix, Keller is half Seer, and Bells is half fairy, specifically a night fairy. We all-"she started to say, but Emmet cut her off.

"How does that work, I mean, how do the body parts match up. How the heck does some chicken that is on fire do it with a human without the human knowing?" He guffawed. Everyone hit him again, except much harder. And this time Carlisle smacked him as well. But that was in the back of my mind as Hazel stormed forward with murder in her eyes. Her eyes started glowing an angry red and fire danced at her finger tips. Emmett shrank back as she stuck her glowing face right in front of his.

"Who you calling a chicken, chicken?" She growled menacingly. Emmett just whimpered. I'm sure that he was probably physically stronger than her, but fire is the only thing that permanently destroys vampires, and therefore it scares the shit out of them.

"Who!" She asked louder.

"Nobody," Emmitt whimpered.

"I can't hear you…"

"You aren't a chicken, I am!!! See, see, I'm the chicken bock, bock, bock!!!" He started doing the chicken dance at vampire speed, and Jasper started singing the chicken song at the top of his voice. Soon the shocked people around me started laughing and singing along. Hazel being Hazel, her short temper cooled almost as fast as it started. When we had gone to school together before this whole mess started she was always getting angry over little things. But then she always cooled of fast. It just wasn't like her to hold a grudge. She proved my thoughts right as the fire around her dissipated and her eyes went back to normal.

"I'm sorry for scaring you Emmett, I just don't like being called a chicken. See, no more fire," she said nicely in an effort to make Emmett to stop dancing. He straitened up.

"I wasn't scared, that was all and act! And you all fell for it!!!" He laughed in a strained voice.

"Yes you were," Jasper said coolly.

"No I wasn't!"

"Yes you were, I'm an empath, remember! I know these things." He said in an exasperated voice.

"This is getting nowhere!" Keller sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. Edward was doing the same thing. Why do people do that? I did it once and it made absolutely no difference!!! Bells cleared her through loudly, and everyone tuned to her.

"Keller is right, we are getting nowhere. There isn't any point explaining it all right now anyways, we would just have to repeat it later." She said.

"What do you mean, dear?" Esme ask in a kind but perplexed voice.

"Well, there are other people who need to know about this as well."She stated. "I think is time to call up the werewolves."

**AN: Hah, cliffy!!! Maybe if I get more reviews I will be more motivated to put up the next chapter!!! Not that I don't appreciate the people who do review, it's just that I've gotten over a hundred hits and only about ten reviews. C'mon people, it only takes 10 seconds! I'll review you if you review me, and if you are anonymous all I can do is send you cyber cookies and cake! PLEASE!!!!**


	8. And We All Go Tumbling Down

**AN: Hello my wonderful readers! Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I really don't have much of an excuse, but I must plead exhaustion! Anyways, I'm updating today because there is no school and I have actually free time (Yeah, I know, I thought it was a myth to). So, here's the next chapter. Live free and eat meat!**

**Last Chapter:**

"_What do you mean, dear?" Esme ask in a kind but perplexed voice._

"_Well, there are other people who need to know about this as well."She stated. "I think is time to call up the werewolves."_

Rosalie's POV:

"Why did you have to bring those mangy mutts into this again?" I asked in a calculated mix of boredom with just the right amount of obnoxious impatience mixed in. I sat next to Emmett on one of the couches, looking at my perfectly manicured nails and waiting for the wolves to show up.

_**(Flashback to the phone call with the wolves.)**_

_All the little half bloods hovered excitedly around Carlisle as he dialed the phone. Apparently none of them had ever seen a real werewolf, excuse me, shape shifter, before. They kept correcting me on the correct term, like I even cared. Some one, I think it was the leader Sam, picked up on the third ring._

"Yes"

"_We need a meeting. Something has come up and I think you should know about it."_

"What did you do bloodsucker. If you even touched a human, you're dead."

"_No, no humans were hurt in the making of this phone call." I chuckled at that. Carlisle could be such a child sometimes. From the phone I could hear someone laughing, and then a loud smack. _

" _the laughing person said._

"Shut up Seth. We will be over in 15 minutes, this better be good bloodsucker."

"_Bring the whole pack; they all need to hear this."_

"Fine."_ The phone clicked and Sam was gone._

"_He didn't even say goodbye. I'm going to have to teach that pup some manners!" Emmett announced. _

"_Agreed my man!" Ren seconded. Sounds of approval rang from around the room._

"_Children, have some manners!" Esme scolded._

_**(Back to the present.)**_

**Veera's POV:**

Outside I could hear the soft treads of many feet as they approached the house. The wolves were here! I bounced in my seat, channeling Alice. There was a sharp nock on the door, and Esme opened it, bustling them all in like a mother hen, offering them drinks and food. A couple of the younger ones looked ready to accept, but glares from the rest had them reluctantly refusing I just looked at my feet. For some reason I was extremely nervous. Once they had settled in on one half of the room, they looked at the rest of us with expectant eyes. It was like a game of chess, with the black checkers on one side and the red on another. But where did that leave us half bloods. We stood uncertainly around the room in our own little group, unsure of where to go.

"Why are there humans in your house? Do they know?" Sam asked guardedly.

"Yes, they do know, but they are not human." Replied Carlisle coolly.

"What do you mean by 'not human' you filthy bloodsucker." Paul all but growled. Keller stood forward angrily.

"He means just what he said, we are not human. We are half bloods, although Veera's abilities have not yet presented themselves. And I will kindly ask you not to call our friends that derogatory name. How would you like it if we called you disgusting flea bags? Huh? You wouldn't like it very much!" Keller shouted, riling herself up into a fury. The rest of my sisters, including me, backed her up. Keller's eyes started to glow their bright white, and when she spoke next her voice was the same as when she stopped time earlier that day.

"You will show respect, or you will pay the price." She yelled. A couple of things happened then. 1. Paul growled and transformed into a wolf, lunging for Keller, 2. Bella ran forward screaming no, right into the path of the wolf, 3.I looked up and my eyes connected with one tall russet colored boy, no man's deep brown ones and the world froze, and 4. An ear-splitting screech cut through the air, filled with one of anguish from one of the vampires.

**AN: Sorry guys, but my mom is about to take my laptop away because I forgot to clean my room. I have just enough time to slap this short chapter up. I feel so evil, leaving you a cliff hanger, but my room may take a while to clean.**


	9. Awakening

**AN: I know, short again, and there is no excuse for it. I will try to do better, but I'm very busy. Reviews are great motivators!!! Listen to House by The Theme Players. Yes I know it is the theme song, but I think it is really good. Anyways, MERRY SORTA LATE CHRISTAMAS!!!**

**Bella's POV:**

As Paul lunged for Keller, exploding into his wolf form, time seemed to slow down. I watched in horror as the great beast opened its jaws, showing rows of razor sharp teeth. And Keller stood before him strong as ever. Her eyes glowed with the pride and fierceness of a lion. They came closer and closer, and with a loud cry I jumped in between them. I couldn't stand it if one of them where to get hurt. I may not know either of them well, but death is not something I could accept. Just as Paul was about to hit me, I saw sadness and regret passing through his eyes. Then pain blossomed around me, concentrated in my shoulder and chest. I fell myself fall, and a warm thick wetness started to rushing from puncture wounds along my shoulders.

Veera's POV:

My whole being was concentrated on his eyes. Their wondrous love surrounded me. A smile spread across my face, mirrored by his. All around me the threads that had connected me to my life severed. My old home, my old family, my old world. Then a new thread, no steel cable, formed. It stretched from my very center across to his. He was my new everything and nothing else mattered. Well almost nothing. In the back of my mind, a voice told me that I needed to remember something, something important. Faint agonized screaming filtered into my ears, and with an enormous amount of will power, I looked to its source. Edward was on the floor cradling Bella in his arms. He was moaning in grief, but his eyes were dead. A pool of blood was surrounding him slowly, leaking out from his beloved. The wolves were all frozen where they were in shock. And the Cullen's eyes were quickly turning black. I could count on some of them to resist, but what about the rest of them? It was all too much. My sisters were sobbing behind me, and my world was falling apart. What had happened to that wonderful feeling from just moments ago when I saw his face? A blazing heat formed in the center of my chest. It built and built until I could barely stand it anymore. Then, when I thought I would surely die, it exploded from me in bright green lights. They swirled madly around the room until they concentrated on Bella's wounds.

"No one shall die today!" The words were torn from my mouth as if by another person. I sounded just like my sisters when they were using their powers. Was that what I was doing now? Had my abilities awakened? I watched as all of the spilled blood flowed back into Bella's wounds and then as the jagged slices of skin knit back together. When the lights finally disappeared, there was nothing left but faint scars. I tried to step forward, but my legs wobbled under me. I was so incredibly tired. Black dots swarmed my vision, and the world tilted to the side. I felt air rush past me, and I was light as a feather. Was I flying? Right before I hit the ground and lost conscious, I felt a strong, warm pair of arms wrap securely around my waist. Then, blackness.


End file.
